battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I have new info, but can't edit.
05:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I will edit it to include Russia as an MP faction. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. I am having a hard time adjusting to this forum interface, I am used to Battlelog.BlindSpider11 (talk) 05:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Damn how could i forget to include the Russian Army in the factions section?! I known for Days that they would be in the game. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 05:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It was never confirmed until that interview that they would be in MP. Also, Bach refers to the US Army. I think he was just speaking generically, though, because he states "Chinese Army" as well. And we know that DICE has made that mistake before with certain BF3 medals during the alpha or beta. Just mentioning this so no one jumps to conclusions regarding which faction the US forces are. For now, all elements point to US Marines, I even asked some OffDutyGamers (retired vet gamers) guys, and based on what they have seen, they are Marines. Though this is not confirmed at all. Also, BlindSpider, I updated the factions template and BF4 page with Russia. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It probably will have the Marines but thats why we have it labeled US Armed Forces since we dont know for sure which. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 05:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Precisely, there will be loads of people who will be editing the SP character and MP faction pages and changing it to "so-and-so" based on "X" camouflage/vehicle/weapon/whatever. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh God help us.... O_O -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 05:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) We could limit it to admin-only, and have people submit changes on the talk page. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Is TU and up possible? If not, then I don't see why not. It might be awhile until clear confirmation arises. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm almost sure it's possible to make TUs a proper flag-level but IIRC it requires a staff members to create it. But atm, no, that's not possible. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, well, admin-only sounds good. Also, VERY impressive short fan fic; very engaging writing. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well we can't assume the German are in just because there is Flecktarn camo. The Russians were mentioned directly on three different occasions while Bach was also talking about the other two confirmed factions (US and CN). Plus there are multiple other hints towards Russia's inclusion in MP. You can see the letters "RU" next to the orange enemy tickets bar (pause once you click the link), http://youtu.be/3nJY7n8KaOY?t=4m22s youtu.be lower right portion of the screen next to the two ticket bars. Plus the Russians were in "Fishing in Baku". Pac and Irish have lines that mention "Russians" directly, so I doubt they were placeholders for the Chinese. We saw the MI-28 Havoc and the VDV buggy in "Fishing in Baku" as well. We've also seen the AEK-971, Saiga 12K, and Russian optics in the game. BlindSpider11 (talk) 06:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The RU on the Commander minimap might have been a placeholder OR it is very possible that the map will alternate between the factions. I was not doubting the Russians have a presence in the game, undoubetedly they do. Just that the MP side of things was not confirmed. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the tablet was synced with a map that was US vs RU, and not "Seige of Shanghai" which is obviously US vs CN. BTW, China is in single player as well (which isn't stated) on the BF4 page. You can here the enemies in the "Angry Sea" video speaking asian. Plus the enemy boats that the player engages near the end of the video have that red Chinese star on them. BlindSpider11 (talk) 06:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The layout of the map on that tablet was the same as Siege of Shanghai. Adding China to template page. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) }}